Relevant
Summary As conditions in Peppatown worsen, Grandad Dog and Mrs.Gazzele consider resorting to Population Control, which drives a Wedge between Peppa and Pedro.Meanwhile, clues to Brianna's Past and her connection to the Dome are revealed. Transcript (The Episode Opens Up with Grandad Dog, who is deciding on how to "Thin the Herd") Grandad Dog: Let's See *looks at the Census he had People to fill out* Umm, Population: 6,429,694.Dang, That's A LOT.There's No Way To Thin That! *He then sees a Baby is on the List and starts crying* U-mm-WAH! *contuinues crying* (Mrs. Gazzele goes over to him) Mrs. Gazzele: *sees him crying and scolds him* Why Are You Getting So Sad Over A BABY!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? And A Single MOTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!? She's Got NO Useful SKILLS! Grandad Dog: But,Um, I-I just can-t bear thr thought-*turns away* Mrs. Gazzele: *Under Her Breath* Now's MY Chance! *She steals a Key Card from Grandad Dog while he is not looking* Grandad Dog: *depressingly* OH! *looks up at the Sky* DOME! I Want YOU To Guide Me on the Issue of How There ARE Too Many Mouths To FEED! (The scene then switches to Peppa, who has arrived at Mr. Wolf's Cabin) Mr. Wolf: Oh,Hello Peppa, Do You NEED Something? Peppa: Yes, there is something. Mr. Wolf: What? Peppa: I Want Your Help Stopping Grandad Dog, since Pedro is with him. Mr. Wolf: Yes! I will Help! (The scene then switches to The Diner) Pedro: Grandad Dog? Grandad Dog: Yes? Pedro: (Nervously) Do N-NOT Proceed with ANY "so-called Herd-Thinning" without c-consulting with ME Firsrt! (Then all of a Sudden,Mrs. Retriever comes in with the Retriever Baby) Mrs. Retriever: Grandad Dog, I would like t thank you for taking Care Of Us. Grandad Dog: *hears this and gulps when he thinks about the Census* Y-Your Welcome. (The scene switches to The High School) Brianna Bear: I-I w-Wonder Why I Have NO Memory and Why I Haven't Aged? That's Weird. Suzy: I Don't Think You're Actually Bes Bear! Brianna Bear: *gulps nervously when she realizes her cover might have been just blown* (The scene switches to Peppa's House, where Pedro has arrived,and Danny and Suzy are there as well) Pedro: So, Any News? Danny: Uh......... Suzy: Well.......... Danny: We Got Emails! Emails I Tell Ya! Pedro: You Did? Danny: Yes! I'll Show You! *shows him a Email, but it eventually goes away* Oh. Pedro: It says, The Page Cannot Be Displayed.No Connection Message. Danny: But We Can Show You Where The Signal Came Through Though At! Pedro: Alright! *follows them* (The scene switches to Edmond, who has gotten back to the Jail to break out Mr. Bull) Mr. Bull: MOO! Glad Ya Made The Right Descion Son! Edmond: And You WILL Show Me Answers? Mr. Bull: I Promise I WILL! (The scene switches to The Mr. Potato Show On TV) Mr. Potato: De-Rector! LOOK! I have created a Mechanial Devic-e! Director: Really? Mr. Potato: YES! Just Yoou Watch! *starts juggling the Mechainical Device Around and then starts saying* Muchanical Device! Muchainal Device! MU_CHANICAL DEVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Director: *Groans* Why Are You Doing That!?!?!??!?! Mr. Potato: Be-Causse! It's My Ideea! I make MORE! *starts getting ready to make another one* Director: NO! *stops him offscreen* Why Don't You Just starts showing People Your Equipment! Mr. Potato: AH! Goood Idea! *starts dragging all of his Equipment out* YOU SEE! People! This Me Vegtable Exercise Device! Director: *groans* (The scene switches to Mrs. Gazzele, who has gone to visit Farmer Carl Cat) Farmer Carl Cat: What Are You Doing Here? Mrs. Gazzele: I Am Here To Check On Your Farm Animal Population! Farmer Carl Cat: My Farm Population Is Fine! Just To Let You Know! *crosses his Arms* Mrs. Gazzele: *sees he has a Population of 45 Toads and writes it down* Uh-Oh. Farmer Carl Cat: Now What!?!?!? Mrs. Gazzele: Theese One DIDN"T Make It! *finds a Dead Baby Toad* I've Beeen Watching THEESE One For WEEKS On Edge! Whatever Killed It could be passed Along To US! Farmer Carl Cat: Oh My Good-Ness! Well, At least it was Oh No! *looks away and starts crying* Mrs. Gazzele: *draws the Toad's Blood and puts it in a Can* That Weel Be All! Farmer Carl Cat: Alright,. (The scene switches to The High School) Danny: You see? *shows him the Locker* It Came From There! Pedro: *checks and sees that The Wi-Fi Signal is Gone* Oh No! Brianna Bear: *opens the Locker and looks at Pedro* I think This WAS Mine back in 1988. Suzy: Look At This! *shows Pedro the yearbook and the name Bes Bear* Pedro: It Doesn't Make Any Sense! Danny: And The Dome Does? Pedro: Well, You Got Me There. Danny: *silently* I want you to help us figure out who Bes Bear Really Is! Suzy: Yeah! Pedro: Alright. (The scene switches to Peppa and Mr. Wolf, breaking into Mrs. Gazzele's House) Peppa: Now Let's See What She's Got To Hide! *she starts looking in Dwarwers and starts opening things* Mr. Wolf: Good Idea! *He starts looking as well* Peppa: Look! A Exe-Periment! *points to a Big Funnel Thing* Mr. Wolf: And That's Not ALL! *points to a Big Telescope with Weird Writing near it* Peppa: *sees a Picture Of a Big Experiment, involving a Jumper Cable* AH! Another One! Mr. Wolf: And LOOK! *points to a Calender* Peppa: *sees that The Calender says they'll run out of Food in 10 Days* 10 Days? 10 Days!?!?!? 10 DAYS!?!?!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mr. Wolf: AH! She's Written Down Stuff About Toads and Mushrooms! *points to a Research Project about Toads and Mushrooms* We Had Better Go Check With The Farmers! Peppa: Yes! (They both leave to go find the Farmers) (The scene switches to The Outside of The High School, where Mrs. Gazzele is using the Access Key Card from earlier that She Stole from Grandad Dog to break into the High School Science Lab) (The scene then switches again to Grandad Dog) Grandad Dog: Mrs.Gazzele? *looks around* Mrs. Gazzele? Mrs. Gazzele, Where Are You? (He then starts feeling in his pocket) Grandad Dog: *feels in his Pocet* Where In The Heckler Is My Key Card!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? (The scene then switches to Danny,Suzy,and Pedro, who are looking for any information on Her on Microfiche) Pedro: Okay, Let's See,Ur,Let's Try The Old Newspapers! Danny: Good Idea! (All Three of Them start looking up things but find nothing) Danny: Only Good Thing I could find was a 1970's Newpaper about the Debut of The Show "Happy Days". Suzy: And I did Find Something in a 1980s Newspaper about Some Cook.But that was about it. Pedro: Hmmmm...Keep Looking.*Pedro continues digging deeper and deeper and finally finds something* Hey Guys, I Found Something! Danny: What'd You Find? Suzy: Yeah? Pedro: It says In this 1988 Local Newspaper that Bes Bear went missing.It says she was last reported being seen 2 days before.It says her family just moved to town from Daneham.But I wonder why she thought I looked familirar? Danny: *shrugs* I think We should go visit her faily's Old House. Pedro: *gulps nervously* A-All r-right. (The scene switches to Edmond taking Mr. Bull back to The Barber Shop) Edmond: I Want Answers! NOW! Mr. Bull: Alright! Alright! Okay, Ya See, Me and Granny Dog faked her suicide.She Knew The Dome was comng and had to get out.It was to Protect You.She thought the Dome would follow her and you would be safe.Her Younger Cousin,Mr. Wolf,and Grandad Dog, Don't know she's alive.And Look! I Got Nine Years Worth of Post Cards To Prove It! *starts showing him the Postcards* Edmond: Woah. (The Postcards show her paintings, which are: The Egg,The Butterfly,The Red Rain, all of the things that happened once the Dome came down) (The scene then switches back to the High School Lab, where Mrs. Gazzele is doing something horrific) Mrs. Gazzele: I Have Ze Perfect Plan to Thin Thee Herd! (Gets out a Egg) Mrs. Gazzele: This'll Thin The Herd! Mahahahahahahahah! *Injects the Toad's Blood from earlier into a Egg* NOW! *spots Vegtables* To Spread IT! *laughs* (Just Then Grandad Dog busts in) Grandad Dog: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Mrs. Gazzele: *shows him the Egg* What's Inside Is How You'll Save The Town! (The scene then switches to Pedro,Danny,Suzy,and Brianna Bear visiting the Bes Bear's Family Old House) Pedro: Woah, *sees that the Door is unlocked and goes inside* This Place looks as if, It's Never Been Touched. (Everyone else goes in as Well) Pedro: I'm assuming they all got trapped outside the Town? No One's Here. Brianna Bear: All I feel Is Sad. Danny: I can relate, I was Glad My House Fell Down after Penny died. Brianna Bear: *takes his hand* Danny: *smiles* (Both of them walk out of the Room) Suzy: Well, That Was Very Disgushting to Watch, Pedro? Pedro: Yes? Suzy: How Am I supposed to compete with a Girl that Danny thinks is from "A Galaxy Far Far Away"? Pedro: I-I can assure you, that Danny is just trying to help is all. Suzy: Uh, Okay,But What's Going On With You And P-eppa? Pedro: Uh.......*gulps nervously* N-Nothing. Suzy: Oh. Brianna Bear: I remember This! *she lifts up wallpaper and finds a Drawing She did of Green Stars* I saw Them Falling Out The Window....In A Field. Danny: Can We Go Investigate The Field She Saw Them over? Which Is Where We Orginally Found The Mini-Dome? (The scene then switches to Peppa and Mr. Wolf, who have arrived at their 6th Farm visit, and have discovered Zero Things) Farmer Horse: No, i ain't seen no Gazzele Been here.Sorry.Goodluck though.*Walks Away* Peppa: Well, We've found zero to nothing. Mr. Wolf: Sadly,But True.However, there is still ONE More Farm to Visit.Carl's Farm. Peppa: Yes.But We Still Haven't Figured Out What Mrs. Gazzele is Up To. Mr. Wolf: Yes. Peppa: I'm Sort Of Starting To Feel Like I Was Betrayed By Pedro. (The scene switches back to the High School Lab) Mrs. Gazzele: You see, I've Been Motring The Sick toad For Weeks.And I was Going to Tell You About My Plan, Once I Was Ready.And In Just A Few Hourse,The Virus I've Whipped Up in The Eggs,Will Be Strong Enough To Infect A Quarter Of The Town.It's Survival Of The Fittest.We'll Run Out Of Food in 7-10 Days.The Swine Flu was Already Dormant In Town. Grandad Dog: *starts to realize something* The Dome Wanted It Trapped! I shoulda Realized it A LONG Time Ago! Hm. (The scene switches back to The Barber Shop) Edmond: These Postcards Still Really AREN"T Making ANY Sense. Mr. Bull: Ya Gotta Point There, Mate! Edmond: So, That's The Last One You Got? *points to the Postcard with the Rain* Mr. Bull: Yup.The Last One.But She did Write Daily Journals, That Might Could Help! Edmond: M-Maybe Mr. Wolf has them.Af-after All. He was her younger cousin. Mr. Bull: Good Thinking Mate! But I Don't Thin She'd Want HIM To Have Them. Edmond: Why Do You say That? Mr. Bull: Uh, I can't say why.But, Let's Go Look Anyway. (The scene switches to Peppa and Mr. Wolf, who have arrived at Carl Cat's Farm) Carl Cat: AH! A Dozen Of My Other Toads Are Sick! What Am I Supposed To Do!?!?!?!?!? Mr. Wolf: Did Somone Come By here Earlier? Carl Cat: Yes, Some Gazzele Lady, She went over to the one of the toads and-OH NO! AHHHHHH! How Am I Supposed To Cure Them?!?!? I Don't Know How! Mr. Wolf: I think We've Already Figured Out What Mrs. gazzele is Up Too. Peppa: Yes.But she doesn't realize how strong the Virus or sickness is! Mr. Wolf: Yes.We'd Had Better Stop Her Before She Makes A Stupid Descion! Peppa: But Where's She Gonna Release It At? Mr. Wolf: *thinks for a Minute* The Town Meeting At The Cafe! (They both start trying to Find Mrs. Gazzele and stop her) (The scene switches to The Forest, where Pedro,Danny,Suzy,and Brianna Bear have arrived) Brianna Bear: So This Is Where You Found The Mini-Dome at? Danny: Yes. Brianna Bear: *walks to the Exact Same Spot* Wait! I Remember Something! Pedro: What Is It? Brianna Bear: I was walking in the Woods back in 1988 with some boy! (Flashback starts and it shows Brianna Bear (or Bes Bear) walking into the Woods with some guy and then it stops) Brianna Bear: I went into the Woods With Granny Dog,Mr. Bull,and Mr. Wolf! Who I Was Dating! Pedro: *gasps* Y-You d-dated Mr.-W-Wolf? Brianna Bear: But I Don't Know What Happened Next. Danny: Try Stepping Back Into The Mini-Dome Spot. Brianna Bear: Alright. *steps back into the spot and has another Flashback) (It shows the 4 of them finding a Crater In the Woods) Young Mr. Wolf: What The Heckler!?!?!?!? Brianna Bear: *Narration* It Had A Glowing Orb In It, and There were 4 Handprints On It. Young Mr. Bull: MOO! Let's TOUCH IT! (They all touch it and it cracks open) All of Them: *Gasp* (There Is A Egg In It) Bes Bear: My Egg! MY EGG! *pickes up the Egg and takes it and then starts running off* I WANT TO HAVE IT! FOR MYSELF! Young Mr. Wolf: HEY! Put It Back! You Don't Know What That THING IS! Bes Bear: NO! Mine! MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs off* ?: NOT SO FAST! *pushes Bes Bear into the Crater* Bes Bear: *In A Deep Voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-*Falls back into the Crater and cracks her head* Everyone: *Gasp* Young Mr. Wolf: *to the person who pushed her in* Now Look What You've Done! ?: Who Cares! It Was For Her Own Good! (Flashback Ends) (Pedro as a Sorrowful Look on His Face) Brianna Bear: I Am Bes Bear And I Think This Is Where I Died! (Dun Dun DUN! plays and then everyone gasps) (The scene switches to Town Hall, where Grandad Dog is a Nervous Wreck) Grandad Dog: Should I Kill Off My Fellow Townspeople? *Nervous Gulp* Should I? Or Should I Not? (Mrs. Gazzele walks up) Mrs. Gazzele: You Ready? Grandad Dog: *Nervous Gulp* I-I'm N-Not Sure.I was tested when my Wife got sick years ago, I was going to take her to a Mental Health Facility a few Towns Over,But She Begged Me Not to take her, and I caved.I Think That If I'd had made the Tough Choice, She would have gotten better instead of Killing Herself.This Time I AM Prepared To Make The Tough Choice! I'm Not Gonna Make the Same Mistake Twice! Mrs. Gazzele: Wonderbul! Take This! *hands him a Vial* Put It IN The Water! Grandad Dog: *nods his Head* (The scene switches back to the Forest) Danny: So, WHO Pushed You? Brianna Bear: I'm Not Sure WHO Pushed Me Back In 1988, Pedro: I Got a Idea! *grabs a Shovel and starts digging in the Magic Spot* Danny: Pedro, What Are You Doing? Pedro: I'm Going To See What's SO Special About This Spot! * he hits a big thing* I Got Something! Everybody! Help Me Pull It O-Out! (Everyone helps him pull it out) Pedro: There's Something Else! *pulls out a Necklace that says "Bes Bear: If I Die, Then What Am I?" Brianna Bear: That Is Right! If I Die, then What Am I? Danny: The Whole Rock Thing looks Strange. Suzy: Yes. Pedro: Mr. Wolf should have answers.Wait A Minute! He saw Bes like the last few days! How Come He Didn't Reconize Her? He should have, if she used to be his Girlfriend! Danny: *shrugs* Brianna Bear: I Agree With Pe-dro! (The scene switches to the Cafe, where Grandad Dog is getting ready to start the Plan) Grandad Dog: *looks at the Water Pitcher* I'm Sorry, but It's For The Best! For The Town! FOR THE WORLD! *prepares to drop in the Virus but then Mr. Wolf and Peppa bust in* RATS! Mr. Wolf: I SUGGEST YOU PUT THAT- Grandad Dog: *Under his Breath* There're Gonna RUIN My Plan! DEPUTY FOX! ESCORT THEM OUT! Mr. Fox: Alright! I'm Sorry, But You Must Leave The Premises at Once! *prepares to escort them out but then Peppa starts yelling about the Virus* Peppa: IT"S A VIRUS! HE"S TRYING TO SPREAD IT AND KILL EVERYONE! (Everyone looks at Grandad Dog with Anger) Grandad Dog: NO! Mr. Wolf: I Can Prove It! *He starts searching Grandad Dog's Pockets and finds the Vial but it's empty* Grandad Dog: HA! *points at Mr. Wolf* Now Who's The FOOL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HA! Mr. Wolf: MRS. GAZZELE MUST HAVE IT! (The scene switches to Mr. Wolf's Cabin) Edmond: *is looking for the Journal* I KNOW It's Here! I Just Know It! *He searches under clothes and everything and finally finds it* I FOUND- Mr. Bull: MOO! WHAT!?!?!!? *grabs it out of Edmond's Hands* Edmond: HEY! Mr. Bull: *He flips to a Page with "1821" drawn over it on what appears to be a Locker* Edmond: Why-! *He pulls out his Gun* GIVE IT BACK! Mr. Bull: *sees what he is doing* I Don't Think So! *grabs a Fire Poker and has it aimed at Edmond's Face* Get Ready To O' Heavenly Soulful VOICES!!!!!!!!! *hits him with it and knocks him out* Now! *He grabs the Journal and runs away* SO LONG SUCKER! (The scene switches to Mrs. Gazzele, at a Church Service, getting ready to release the Vial while she is holding it) Mrs. Gazzele: *starts hearing something* Farmer Carl Cat: Oh, Mrs. Retriever! You Won't Believe What Happened! Mrs. Retriever: What Happened? Farmer Carl Cat: More Than HALF My Toads Died! (Mrs. Gazzele snickers) Mrs. Retriever: Oh, Carl,Sometimes There Are No Answers,Just Try to Have Faith and We'll Get Through This Together. Farmer Carl Cat: Well, I Sure Hope So.Those Toads Were My Everything! *starts crying* Mrs. Retriever: *comforts Farmer Carl Cat* Don't Worry, It will get better.It will get better.It Will. Farmer Carl Cat: I Sure Hope It Does.*stops crying and calms down* Mrs. Gazzele: *Under Her Breath* Time To Put My PLAN Into Motion! Mahahahahahahahahahahahahah! *goes outside and corks the Virus* Peppa: *sees her corking the Virus and preparing to go back Inside and release it* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Peppa runs at her angrily and knocks her down* Mrs. Gazzele: AHHHH! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!? Peppa: HAND OVER THE VIRUS! Mrs. Gazzele: *gives her a Angry Look* FINE! *hands her the Virus in the Vial* Peppa: Now It's Time For YOU To Go To JAIL! *takes Mrs.Gazzele to Jail* (They get there and Mr. Wolf has already taken Grandad Dog there) Mrs. Gazzele: *sees Grandad Dog in jail* They Got You Too? *gets put in a Cell* Grandad Dog: Yes! And I Would've Gotten Away With It Too! If It weren't for those Meddling KIDS and That Wolf! Mrs. Gazzele: I Knew You Didn't Have The Heart To Do it! Which Is Why I took the Virus! But I've Decided I Can't Play God! Peppa: We'll Have A Town Meeting and Hopefully a Trial Tommorow! Grandad Dog: *gives her a Angry Look* Pedro Was The First ONE On Board With It! (The scene switches to Pedro,Danny,and Suzy, and Brianna Bear finding Mr. Wolf's Cabin open) Pedro: *Walks In* What In The World Happened Here!?!?! *sees Edmond* EDMOND! *wakes him up* Edmond: Hmmmmmm....Huh? *starts to wake up* Wha-? Pedro: What Happened? (Everyone else is confused as well) Edmond: It's Mr. Bull! He's On The Loose! I Think he Killed Penny! (Everyone else gasps as well) Pedro: *Nervous Gulp* (The Scene switches to Peppa and Mr. Wolf, who have come to Peppa's House) Peppa: So, Do You Want To Stay Here? Mr. Wolf: Yes, But It is Because I feel very alone at the Cabin. Peppa: ALright.Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Yes? Peppa: Can Mr. Wolf stay? Daddy Pig: Of Course He Can, as Long as he Dosen't Try To Blow The House Down. Mr. Wolf: I Can Promise You, That WILL NOT Happen! Daddy Pig: That's Good Too Know,C'mon Peppa! Peppa: Okay Daddy! (Peppa and Daddy Pig walk away) (Suddenly Pedro knocks at the Door) Peppa: (opens the door) Pedro: Can I Come I- Peppa: Sorry, But the House already has a Guest It will Get TOO Filled! But I Think The Grandad Dog's House is Open, He's In Jail. Pedro: Oh, Well, Thank You. *walks away* (As Soon as Peppa and Daddy Pig walk into the Kitchen Mr. Wolf, he checks the Deep Scratchs under his Shirt) Mr. Wolf: Ow.They Still Hurt. (Episode Ends) Characters Pedro Pony Peppa Pig Edmond Elephant Mr. Wolf Danny Dog Mr. Fox Suzy Sheep Mrs. Gazzele (also sometimes reffered too as Madame Gazzele) Grandad Dog Brianna Bear Mrs. Retriever Mr. Bull Farmer Carl Cat Mr. Potato Director Miller Goat Nurse Bear Uncle Pig (cameo in the Church) Diner Jackrabbit Baby Retriever Townsperson Dog Townsperson Horse Phiulip Turkey (cameo in the Yearbook) Farmer Horse Toads Daddy Pig George (cameo) Trivia *References: #When Grandad Dog is in Jail, He says What All the Scooby Doo Villains say when they're caught. #One Of The Expierements in Mrs. Gazzele's House looks like one from The Internatinal Space Station. #Danny says that the 1970's Newspaper says something about the Debut of Happy Days #The Chef seen in The Old Newspaper resembles Joe Bastianich. *This Episode has Several Characters from Season 1 in it: Mrs. Retriever,Farmer Horse, and Uncle Pig. *Mrs. Gazzele is revealed to be the Main Antagonist of Season 2 in this Episode. *Appearantly, Farmer Carl Cat wasn't involved in the Battle For Grandpa Pig's Well in the Season 1 Episode.As He was not seen then. *Daddy Pig appears at the End of this Episode, and George has a Small Cameo, But Mummy Pig is not seen at all. *This Is The First Appearance of Farmer Carl Cat. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Under the Peppa episodes